durmstrang_institute_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Durmstrang Institute Roleplay Wiki:Requesting User Rights
This is the place where Level Fours and above can request user rights. If you think you deserve user rights, place an entry and the admin team will decide whether you seem to be a good fit or not. Requirements Chat Moderators *Must be a trusted member *Have at least 50 edits or a strong history on the wiki *Must be a level Four user *No history of plagiarism, sockpuppetry, or vandalism *Maintain chat. Since you are not a Rollback, you MAY NOT approve forums, but you can comment on them. Rollbacks *Must be a trusted member *Have at least 100 edits and a strong history on the wiki *Must be a level Four user *No history of plagiarism, sockpuppetry, rudeness, or vandalism *Upon running for Rollback, you must choose a department beforehand to go into. The options are: School Acceptance and Businesses, Out of Character, User Relations, and Recreation Implementation. It is up to the Crat for the final decision. Administrators *Must be a Rollback *Must have at least 500 edits and a strong history on the wiki *Must be a level Four user *No history of plagiarism, sockpuppetry, rudeness, or vandalism *Upon running for Admin, it is recommended you stay in your chosen department, but if there are openings in another department, please feel free to switch. Once you run, if you are successful, depending on which department you are in, you will perform the duties necessary in that department, and assist the B-Crat leading that department. In a case of a B-Crat going on vacation, you may be asked to cover running that department while they are gone. Bureaucrats *Must be an Administrator *Must have at least 500 edits and a strong history on the wiki *Must be a level Four user *No history of plagiarism, sockpuppetry, rudeness, or vandalism *The only way a Bureaucrat position will ever open up is if one of the four current Crats step down, leaves, or is demoted. Descriptions Sorting and Stores Sorting and Stores is the department in charge of handling anything and everything pertaining to the acceptance and sorting of adult and student characters alike. Usually being the first department to interact with new users, this department is also in charge of assisting new users and helping them become familiarized with the wiki Should there be any events going on at the time, it's this department's duty to help that user understand what's happening; if not, this department will still be assigned to welcoming users, getting them acquainted with policies, helping them create characters (and word bubbles), explain to them how classes work, roleplaying with them, and introducing them to others. Out of Character Out Of Character is the department in charge of archiving pages with an exceeding amount of templates and aiding RD wherever they may need it. Along with that, this department is in charge of taking out or fixing excessive/broken coding, keeping community pages such as stores up to date. It'll be required of each member to have at least one shop owner, and keep said store up to date and archived correctly. Lastly, during IC summer, OOC Support members must reset and prepare the whole school (delete old archives/clean the Institute) for the next school year. This department is also in charge of upkeeping the policies, making sure they're up to date, and reflect any and every changes done by the team. This department takes care of everything dealing with out of character, such as warnings, bans, coding, pages for expansions, and works closely with all the remaining departments. This department also takes care of all rights requests. Recreation Development Recreational Development is the department in charge of creating storylines and activities alike for users and characters. They're in charge of creating and keeping up to date anything and everything that may have to do with said events, including getting word out, creating pages as needed, updating aforementioned pages regularly, and GMing as needed (or if not possible, finding someone else to GM). These users must be willing to GM without having being biased. RD members should also be capable of GMing outside of events, and in unofficial things such as duels, if requested. Procedure Nomination *You can either nominate yourself for a position or nominate another person if they agree to it. *Place your form, listed below, under the header you're applying for. Form Self-Nomination Username: Amount of Edits: Amount of Characters: Why do you deserve this position: Anything else you want to add: Nomination by Another User Username: Amount of Edits: Amount of Characters: User Nominating: Why do you deserve this position: Anything else you want to add: Voting Users level four and up can vote on User rights. The voting will be open for one week after the request is posted. Requests Sometimes the request will be denied for various reasons. If you are denied, you will be sent a message by one of the crats, explaining why your request was denied. Chat Moderator: Open Spots: 0 Rollback: OOC:2 S&S:2 RD:1 Administrator: OOC:0 S&S:0 RD:0 Bureaucrat: OOC:0 S&S:0 RD:0 Archives *Rollback Archives *Administrator Archives *Bureaucrat Archives Current Team Category:OOC